


Paints and silks

by Dizzydino



Category: White Noise (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, being cute, fluffy bird, happy spirit, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzydino/pseuds/Dizzydino
Summary: Being an artists model was not a hard thing to do, Cruppra had to admit, when the artist in question was someone you liked quite a bit.A lot.Ah, ashes, they loved the great feathery doofus.





	Paints and silks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small something.

Being an artists model was not a hard thing to do, Cruppra had to admit, when the artist in question was someone you liked quite a bit.  
A lot.  
Ah, ashes, they loved the great feathery doofus.

-  
Cruppra lounged leisurely across the soft daybed, dressed in an ethkarin’s work clothing (light, flowy, slightly translucent silks, with a delicate blue flowers embroidered on the main robe, fastened with a beaded leather belt.) in a warm patch of sunlight filtering in through the skylight above them, showing off a cloudless blue sky.  
It was cosy, warm, and quiet in Shuul’s art studio, the loudest sounds that could be heard was the gentle rustling of Shuul as they worked away at the canvas, and the whooping and chirping of some rit birds on the roof.

  
The soft white Reifa paused their work, cocking there skull at the painting they where working on, and clicking there beak softly in apparent frustration. They huffed, clacked there beak louder and grabbed a paint stained cloth from next to the canvas and grumpily started to wipe of some of the paint.  
“something wrong?” Shuul lifted their head at the sound of Cruppra’s voice.  
“No….. ah, yes. Can’t get the lighting quite right.” Shuul huffed again. They may not of had eyes (in this form, anyway..) but Cruppra could tell that they where glaring holes in the canvas in front of them, tail flicking slightly.

  
Cruppra giggled slightly, and stretched a little. It was awfully warm here.  
Shuul huffed a third time, and promptly got up, stretching out there wings and legs as they did.  
“Cruppra? I’m going to go get some drinks. Want anything?” Shuul picked there way around the canvas and paints strewn around them, and started towards the door that lead to the rest of the apartment

  
“ehh? I don’t mind.” Cruppra stretched and yawned, long canines just catching in the sun  
“Heh, all right then, don’t go anywhere.”  
“not going nowhere, its niiice and warm here”  
Shuul shook their head in amusement, and trotted off out of studio. Cruppra settled back into the warm sunlight. Looking up, They could see some fluffy little clouds floating past, and brushed a couple of strands of brown hair out of there eyes. Lounging like this, in a day bed this warm was making them sleepy. Very sleepy. It was only about midday-ish, why where they so sleepy?  
It must be the sun. yes, that was it.

-  
A small laugh brought Cruppra back to their senses with a small jolt. Apparently, they had indeed fallen asleep.  
Shuul handed them a mug of fragrant tea as they sat themselves up, still giggling a little.  
“you are adorable when you sleep, did you know that?” Shuul took a drink from the large, Reifa sized that they were holding.  
“Well, I do now.” Cruppra grinned, and settled back into the daybed.  
“waaaaait….. didn’t you say that I was adorable all the time?”  
“Yes.” Shuul said smartly, puffing up in glee. “yes I did. And it’s true.”  
Cruppra grinned at Shuul over the top of there mug of tea, as Shuul started to paint again.


End file.
